The One I Can't Have
by fearless.and.empty
Summary: Sasuke is in love with his best friend Naruto, but does Naruto feel the same? Add to the mixture a horrible illness that sweeps over the land causing Sasuke to fall ill. Will Naruto return Sasukes affection before its too late? Join me, October, in my first yaoi :) Enjoy! :D And yes, there will be some hot and heavy scenes eventually. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hewwos, October here. :3

This is my first fanfic on here, so please review! :D

I'll be updating weekly if not daily. So please follow my story. :)

And I know this first chapter is so short... :( The next one will be longer I promise! :)

_ Their lips pressed against each others heatedly as steam filled the small bathroom. The kiss was passionate and full of lust, and when Naruto pulled away, his lips left Sasuke with a sense of longing. Naruto's hands slid along the sides of Sasuke's body, up his neck and shoulders, his fingers grabbing hold of the long hair and pulling. Before Sasuke knew it he was being held under, his lunges filling with water. He struggled, but to no avail. Naruto was too strong..._

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he sat back up in the bath tub gasping for air. He'd fallen asleep in the bath...again. He could see Naruto's silly grin in his mind calling him Teme for almost drowning. He scowled at himself for even thinking of that bastard in such a way. Why couldn't he just be straight?

Sasuke stood, letting the water drip down his perfectly sculpted body. He looked down and realized he was aroused and that the cold air wasn't being much help.

"Oi, Sasuke! Hurry up in there!" Naruto hollered from outside the bathroom door. Sasuke grunted as he stared down, trying to figure out what to do with his problem. He wrapped himself in a towel and shoved the door open, knocking Naruto down. Rushing past him, Sasuke ran across the hall to his bedroom and locked the door, leaving a confused and hurt Naruto huffing on the floor.

"Gosh damn it asshole! Be careful next time, will ya!" Naruto growled.

Naruto picked himself off of the hallway floor and rubbed his lower back. He was getting too old for this. He ran his fingers through his gorgeous blonde hair and frowned wondering why at 21 he just thought of himself as old..

He and Sasuke had been roommates going on 4 years, and best friends since they were 9. He should have been used to Sasuke's weird behavior by now, but he wasn't, especially as of late. Naruto stared at Teme's bedroom door , curious for a moment as to what his best friend was up to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! I'm sorry the first chapter was soooo short! I just wanted to get it out there. J I promise this one will be longer!**

**I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have in all, when I write, it usually takes on a life of its own, so we will see. : ))**

Kabuto stood on the hill outside the Uchiha-Uzumaki residence stroking Ayano's soft black hair that hung to his waist. Ayano's snake like ruby red eyes met Kabuto's and a small smile found its way onto Kabuto's face as he imagined the destruction little Ayano would cause once he was unleashed. After all, Ayano wasn't just merely a boy nor merely a tool. He was unique in every right from his snake like tongue and slender body to his deceitful heart and indescribable talents. Just like his father.

XXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxXX

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed, sweat glistening on his body. He did one last sit up before a drop of sweat fell from his forehead. Working out was the only thing he could think of that would get Naruto off of his mind.

"Che, why did I have to fall for a baka ne like Naruto?" Sasuke grunted to himself as he collapsed on his bed out of exhaustion. And Naruto wasn't even gay!

Sasuke sighed wishing life wasn't so unfair.

XXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxXX

The blonde, Naruto, sat on a leather couch in the living room, his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. Her cream colored skin was soft and he longed to stroke her face lovingly, but he didn't want to wake her. After all, he didn't want her to change her mind considering they were to be married soon; tomorrow night in fact. Her dark chestnut colored locks hung thickly down to her plump breasts, and her light pink lips were parted ever so slightly as she slept. Naruto smiled to himself, lucky to have such a beautiful fiancé.

Just as he was starting to doze off ever so slightly with his beloved in his arms, firm footsteps and shallow breathing from down the hall startled him ever so slightly. He opened one eye and looked over Chiasa's head to find a very sweaty but gorgeous Sasuke in shorts and bare chested walk into the room.

Naruto hissed at Sasuke for coming out half naked while Chiasa was there. It was one thing when it was just them, but another when she was there. Sasuke rolled his eyes and softly padded into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. As Sasuke bent down to look into the fridge he felt a cold nose press against his thigh causing him to jump.

"What the-" Sasuke began to growl but stopped when he looked behind himself to find Chouko their large Akita*. Sasuke reached down to pet Chouko's head. The large dark colored dog woofed happily, and Sasuke swore he had a smile on his doggy face. Sasuke hurried to tell Chouko to be quiet because Naruto's fiancé was sleeping on the couch, but the Akita decided to bark a bit louder at him in response, a look on his face saying he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Cho, be quiet!" Naruto yelled from the living room, not fazing the still barking dog. In fact, Naruto's yelling just made Chouko bark louder. Naruto walked into the kitchen glaring at the dog, not that Cho noticed. So Naruto turned to his last weapon: Uzumaki pout. Naruto stuck his bottom lip out, widened his beautiful blue eyes and stared straight into Chouko's brown eyes. Chouko looked at him and stopped mid bark to lay on his stomach with a paw over his eyes and whimper. Naruto smiled and knelt down to pat his dog on the head reassuringly.

"Thanks boy. We don't wanna wake Chiasa, now do we?" Naruto asked.

Cho peeked out with one eye from beneath his paw and whimpered questioningly as he looked at Sasuke. Naruto chuckled and said, "Yes you can still wake Teme up when he's sleeping, just not my fiancé."

The Akita barked softly, sounding delighted. Naruto praised the dog and headed back to the living room. As soon as Naruto turned away, Chouko turned his fluffy head to look at Sasuke and let his tongue loll out of his mouth as if to mock the Uchiha. The raven haired man scowled and turned back to the open fridge door, leaving Chouko to trot away, set on leaving a nice surprise in Sasuke's bed.

XXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxXX

Chiasa wore a pale white wedding gown that hung to the floor in layers below her waist. Her dark hair was pinned loosely to one side with a thin braid wrapped around her head to look like a headband. Her smile was beautiful and delicate, and the light pink tint to her cheeks was a picture of beauty. Her hazel colored eyes were very bright with excitement and wonder as she looked across at her husband to be.

Naruto looked handsome in a tailored black tux, his hair very nicely combed down as much as was possible for his unruly hair. A smile played at his lips as he spoke his vows. Chiasa's smile became golden as she said, "I do."

Naruto slipped the silver wedding ring on his wife's finger and as the Pastor said, "Now you may kiss the bride," Chiasa held onto Naruto as he lifted her in his arms into a passionate kiss. Family members clapped, and Chouko barked happily at the now newly married couple. Though, not everyone was happy.

Deep in his chest, Sasuke felt his heart breaking. He knew he would never have a chance with Naruto now that he and Chiasa were married. He plastered a smile on his face; though try as he might to hide it, a tear slipped down his face. Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder in a gesture of comfort, knowing he was upset about Naruto getting married. Even despite the smart ass attitude Sasuke held up most of the time, deep down he had a soft spot for Naruto.

Meanwhile, Chouko spotted a butterfly and decided to chase it. He chased the beautiful orange and black tiger butterfly until it came to rest on a flower petal on the grass where the flower girls threw them. Cho looked at it questioningly, snuck up quietly and trapped the bug in his mouth. Smiling despite the trapped butterfly attempting to fly out, he trotted up to Chiasa and Naruto. He looked up at them then sneezed as the breeze brought the scent of pollen. Out came the frazzled butterfly and Chouko barked angrily at the creature for escaping. Naruto and Chiasa laughed, taking that as a sign that they were in for a beautiful yet humorous marriage.

** So, what do you think so far? :) I'm having trouble wanting to update for some reason. :( **

**And as a side note!: Im out of school after next week, so I have no clue how I will update since I have no internet to use at home. :(( Any suggestions?**

**Oh! and Isn't Chouko the cutest thing? 3**

***Akita is a Japanese breed of dog.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo! Chapter three. I know I haven't been updating V.V School is finally back in session. J So I'll hopefully be updating more and more :3 Yes, this chapter is short, I just want to be done with it xD**

**Song I'm listening to for this chapter: Lollipop by Framing Hanley. ;)**

Chiasa giggled as Naruto carried her over the threshold of their house. Chiasa was astonished; the room was beautiful. The house had dark wood floors and peach colored walls with pink orchids and red roses throughout the room and a sweet scent of vanilla incense burning. There was a small kitchen to their left with marble counters where there were trays of chocolate covered fruits and other sweet treats. To the right of the kitchen was a small dining area with a glass table complete with light colored chairs. Upon the table sat a card addressed to the happy couple from Itachi and Hidan. To their left sat a white leather couch facing a flat screen T.V above the dining area table.

Naruto sat his beloved on the kitchen counter and fed her a chocolate dipped strawberry with his mouth. Their lips got closer and closer until the strawberry was eaten and their lips met. Chiasa's eyes were closed as her and Naruto shared one breath for a moment. Her breath caught in her throat as Naruto's hand slid under her wedding dress and began softly stroking her thigh. He nipped at Chiasa's bottom lip with his teeth as his hand moved slowly up. Naruto whispered in her ear if what he was doing was okay. After all, Chiasa was still a virgin. She nodded her head very slowly, so Naruto slid two fingers between her and her lace panties. He slowly rubbed her clit in a circular motion; the look on her face was priceless: a mixture between dazed and enjoyment.

He slid a finger inside her and felt her tense up, so he nibbled her earlobe and wriggled his finger a bit to let her get used to it. Her body relaxed and she spread her legs a bit so he pulled his finger out and pushed it back in slowly; in and out in and out in a steady rhythm until he felt her getting wet. Naruto pulled her to the edge of the counter and got on his knees. He pushed her wedding dress up around her waist and she started to whimper softly as Naruto's tongue circled around her clit and then she whimpered his name when he slid his tongue inside her wet hole.

Her fingers tangled themselves in his blonde locks and pulled softly, extracting a moan from his lips. She smiled slightly, tugging a bit harder as he ate her out. Naruto looked up at her and smirked his utterly sexy grin and lifted her up and carried her to their bed and laid her down, climbing on top of her and whispering in her ear. He could tell from the look in her eyes she wanted more, and as shy as she was, she seemed that she might be slightly aggressive in bed.

This was how he liked it, he thought to himself once they had both orgasmed; cuddling with each other in their new bed. He smiled and kissed the top of her forehead softly as she slept, completely spent from their time together. Naruto's thoughts randomly drifted to Sasuke. He wondered what the raven haired boy was up to, whether the Teme was relieved he was finally gone or not. For some reason though, he knew Sasuke was upset. He could feel it.

XXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxXX

Sasuke sat staring at the door where Naruto once lived. Now that Naruto was married there was no reason to live here with him anymore. He slowly opened the door and stared at the mattress the Dobe once slept on. He walked over to it and carefully sat at the edge, as if not to disturb the memory of Naruto sleeping there. He thought back to the times when he and Naruto would fall asleep beside each other in that very bed where he sat, back when they were very little.

After they had both lost their parents they hated each other for a while, but eventually became close and moved in together at 13. Sasuke smiled at the memories. Naruto fighting him for the room he wanted, Naruto pouting over wanting to keep Chouko, he and Naruto asleep beside each other during thunder storms. Sasuke remembered it all, and it hurt. Naruto was gone, and had probably forgotten all about him now that he was happily married to Chiasa. All Sasuke had left was this old mattress full of so many memories.

Sasuke laid down on the mattress and spotted a blue T-shirt of Naruto's forgotten between the dashboard and mattress. A smile touched Sasuke's lips faintly as he held the shirt under his nose and breathed in Naruto's scent. Before he realized it he had the shirt to his chest while curled up in a ball crying. Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, tears blurring his vision, his thoughts on his precious love.


End file.
